brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9566 Samurai X/LazerzSoH
} |avatar=Sonofhades101.jpg |username=LazerzSoH |country=USA |age group=TFOL |gender=Male |joined=March 12, 2012 |number of featured reviews=0 |building experience=Expert }} You're Toast! I just got the Samurai X package and am surprised with the quality of this set! I originally planned to sell this set in a few years, along with all my other Ninjago sets, but this set is staying with me. It's probably the best Ninjago set yet! Packaging It came perfectly. Nothing wrong with it at all. The packaging was in perfect condition because the spinner sets don't come in the regular LEGO box. It comes in a little plastic thing that doesn't really seem LEGOish.If I was going to sell it, I prefer to have the box that it came in. The plastic is hard to open without getting ruined in the process. The plastic had some cardboard art inside which showed Nya beating up a snake with her Samurai spinner. The front of the box had many pieces sticking out so that people could view the merchandise inside. The two instruction manuals came in good condition. Yes you heard me, two manuals. Now the sets come with battle guide and an instruction manual. This annoyed me. There were four bags, one carrying all the parts, another carrying the spinner, the third carrying a crown, and the fourth carrying the battle cards. The Set This set has 23 pieces that don't make a very large set. It's not very useful. I bought it for about 15$ although LEGO sold it for 10$. The plastic, I thought, sold the box. It was way cooler in the box than when it was outside the box. However, as I said in the first paragraph above, I will keep this set. I'll explain below. Minifigure This set includes one minifigure, Nya, in her Samurai version. The way I see her life, annoying little sister, wants to help her brother but ends up making everything worse, tries to be better than him and Boom! She's an awesome samurai. Her face is double sided showing an angry expression and depicting a serious expression. The two faces aren't directly printed on the head, the angry face is slightly to the left. I thought this was very weird, but no big deal. Her legs are mainly red with some design showing her armour. This design is dark red, black, and yellow. Her torso shows her armour and has back printing, and like all the other ZX ninja, the printing shows an elemental sybmol. This one is a phoenix. Cooler than a dragon flying in circles like Lloyd Garmadon in his ZX form. It's probably the best of all the Ninjago figure's torsos. Then there's part 30174, which almost completes her samurai armour. It's a cool piece that I don't have a need for. But it's cool. Her helmet is new mould, different from the helmet Garmadon was wearing in 2011. It's now longer than the old and not as round. I prefer the old helmet. There is also a piece used for a bucket handle, and for part of her helmet. It came with two of these golden pieces and I have no use for the second. The last part of the helmet is the new mouth covering which does have an unpainted design on it. It's all red and all awesome. It clicks into place and makes Nya the mysterious Samurai X. The Set (again!) This set contains three weapons, which I feel are perfect for a fire Samurai. One weapon is a golden sword which is absolutely needed in my opinion. The second weapon is a red spear. That's an okay weapon but it could have been something... better. The third weapon is a black curved sword that looks awesome. It's easily the best weapon. No doubt about it. This set also includes a flat red 2x2 brick and two red 1x2 bricks which are included in almost every spinner set. These can be used when a specific battle card is played. Speaking of cards, this set includes four battle cards and one character card. The character card art is perfect and I don't care for the battle cards. The last part of this set is the spinner and crown. The spinner was the perfect colour and was way better than Nya's last spinner, which can be found in 2172 Nya. The crown was the best of them all and looks awesome on all spinners. The spinner and crown suit the samurai in colour scheme and samurai-ishness. Overall Very cool set, worth the money I paid for, but I wish it included more weapons. If you're into Ninjago, than this set would be a must have. Hypothetically, this set would have worked well with the old Ninja theme if a few changes were made. However if this set did belong in the hi-tech Ninjago world, it seems to be to ninja-ish and not enough hi-tech. Regardless of which world it belongs in, I know that I enjoyed this set! Pros #Nya in Samurai X version #Cool crown #Awesome spinner #Weapons #Cards Cons #Not enough weapons Star Ratings This set was AWESOME and it's one of my best sets. Thanks for reading Category:User reviews